Run or Die (Maze Runner and Attack on Titan Crossover, Modern AU)
by noogie123
Summary: Two girls Alice and Aurora have been sent off to be tested. Joined by a set of twins, A drawing maniac, Two of humanities strongest and A boy and Girl that can speak telepathically they have to find a way out of what they call hell's playground. A titan infested maze that isn't any game. The group they came in was the 5th and final to try and get out. Because Human's had no choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in ages…..Sorry but everything has gotten a little hectic. This is a new fan fiction based on a dream I had. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter One - Here to Run, or Survive.**

***Aurora's POV***

I don't remember what had happened. Hell I'd do anything to know what had. But all I know is I was on a bus. Sitting next to, well how do you say, my only friend in a sea of strangers faces.

Light chatter had filled the air, but none of them where question's about how we had gotten here, where we where going.

Alice had golden locks in a firm looking ponytail, no fringe to frame her soft, pale and freckled face. Her arms and legs the same pale and brown freckled state as her face.

Grey eyes that changed to an electric blue starred sharply at our surrounding.

Unfortunately my friend Alice was taller then me. So I was in a way her leaning post.

The bus rolled over a bump that sent me slightly off my seat, shaking me out into my reality, harshly, not to mention banging my hip on the side of the bus.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my hip tenderly.

"What are you whining about" Alice said with a laugh starring at me half wide eyed.

"Putting a hole in the side of this bus."

We both laughed and resumed our unspoken pact of silence.I had been occupying myself by staring out the window.

This retched bus had been traveling on a very straight, smooth, boring and bland road.

Through the windows the only thing we could see was concrete walls, it gave the sense of plane raw fear.

We had been driving a while when in the distance the wall seemed to stop. Alice nudged me and we both starred at each other.

The busses noise level had gone from whispers to incoherent murmurs and then shouting. Scared, frantic, shrill and intense shouting.

I looked out the window then back at alice to make sure, I wasn't dreaming. The bus stopped and there was a gap in the never ending wall.

The wall stretched high up into the sky unable to see the end, unable to see the sky.

As soon as that bus stopped rolling, its cargo became quiet. Every girl and boy cowered in fear.

"Everyone out"

The bus driver turned to us all. Singling out Alice and I for a split second he wen't on to look at each child individually.

"Welcome to your new home"

Alice and I were running. After the time it took us all to get us off the bus we where told to run.

The bus left us and everyone was starring at the concrete opening that wen't for what it looked like, miles onto of miles.

I had looked at Alice, conversing silently before starting to run. We where both pretty fit so there wasn't any trouble.

The others soon joined us. There where in total about 40 kids. A mix of girls and boys all different races and appearances. Except for a set of identical twins.

Running seemed effortless for myself and Alice, for some of the others it was a little hard. We kept on going, hour after hour, Until we saw it.

Exhaustion had started to settle in on me when we saw the opening in a distant, yet slowly approaching wall.

Then there came the sound.

Sliding metal against metal I looked behind us, Thick metal walls were sliding out of our surrounding ones and slamming into the other.

They where far off but felt like a threat.

"Alice sprint"

"I know i'm trying."

We picked up the speed. Sprinting towards what seem like an opening in the wall up ahead. Miles away, it seemed like the door appeared to be safe.

Behind us in the distance I heard screams. A girl banging against a newly closed wall, screaming someones name. A boy's name.

Then another one closed on her. The others now sensing the danger started to pick up the speed.

Panic settled in, fear and agony the only emotion left in my body. My heart racing on and on. Every terrified beat out of place.

Then another sound like a symphony joined in on the ear shattering slamming. A slow sliding and grinding noise.

The walls where getting closer.

"Aurora come on!"

Alice yelled at me angrily, I had started to drop behind. I sped up one last time, sprinting as hard as I could.

My breathe was hard and rough, every step was a new wave of pain shuddering through me.

The walls now closer and the slamming doors of death closing in, Alice and I flung ourselves in the gap which was to our suspicion some kind of door.

Panting and wheezing we looked at each other, Alice looked calm but I knew she was shaken.

I knew my heart was still racing in my chest, I knew I wasn't hiding my emotions at all

I was still scared shitless.

Then in fear I looked out through the safety of the doors to the now battle the others had to fight.

A select few of others had joined us sprawled out on the floor.

Lifting myself off of the cold concrete floor,no time to rest, I took every ounce of energy I had left.

Cupping my hands to my mouth and taking in a deep breath.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT"

A few of the children looked startled at my sudden scream but they all seemed to speed up. The teens surrounding me soon joined in my shouting.

The twins made it in then a girl that looked a little familiar. Two more had gotten trapped in the slamming doors and then another.

Most of the people surrounding me had gotten up as well as Alice. All of us shouting encouragement to the others still running, names, insults, positive thinking.

You name it we were yelling our hearts out.

The last few came in and we all seemed relieved. But there was still one more person left. He was struggling but keeping up a fast pace.

"Hurry up or the walls will get you!"

"Come on!"

"DANIEL COME ON!"

"Do you wan't to be stuck out there?!"

"Daniel! GET HERE NOW!"

The doors slamming right behind him, not allowing him to slow down but only to speed up.

The boy screamed as a sliding panel started to close in front of the door, shouts of surprise filled my ears as the boy was seen jumping through the gap.

Landing with a thud we all became quiet. Some going to the boys aid.

I looked frantically for Alice in the small group of people left. I found her and walked to her side quickly.

She was starring at our surroundings. They where grand.

White walls and white pillars with a black concrete floor. A long hallway that branched off in every direction.

"Hello"

Everyone stopped and looked around. An unknown voice. Sharp and familiar echoed through the halls.

"Welcome to your new home."

I stared at Alice, looking at me uneasily she half shrugged. Both of us as confused as the other.

There was a pause, the only sound that could be heard was the frantic breathing of the surrounding teens.

"We hope you don't enjoy your stay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Just Another Life Endangering Test**

***Alice's POV***

"We hope you don't enjoy your stay"

I tried to calm myself down, the voice was very familiar. A shifting sound to my right and my head snapped to the source of it.

A wall was sliding out and over to reveal the teens that had gotten trapped in that….corridor, by the metal sheets.

Some ran to others that had made it, others walked slowly and suspiciously to join us.

"I hope you understand that this is not a game, maybe a test, but a life choice."

I looked at Aurora a little worried, "What the hell is she talking about?"

Aurora paused "I dont fucking know but 'SHE' or whoever it is seems familiar."

I chuckled and turned to the humungos space out infront of us. Aurora had a habit of swearing when she didn't understand something.

It was funny to see her starring at something I found so simple, yet to her it was just something there to confuse her.

Aurora was tugging at my arm and glaring at em "Litsen!"

"-others are here because someone in this group brought them here"

My eye's widened and I starred at her "What, who, when, where, why?"

Aurora laughed

"She said some people are here because they where chosen others are here because that person chose to bring them along for some reason or another."

It took me a minute to digest what my friend was saying.

"If you brought me here then I would be very annoyed." she huffed.

"Agreed." We chuckled a little before the females voice cut us off again.

"Now that's enough information for now, go and explore. Find the dining hall and take the seat with your name on them. Open the envelope and read it."

I listened intently my brain working over time to memories the instructions.

"Fucking women" Aurora snarled under her breath.

We stood there for a minute in silence as most of the 'group' left to 'explore'.

"We should probably go and look around" I said quietly.

Aurora nodded and put her hands in her pokets. She was fit and tan, shorter then me which was convenient.

She had brown hair with blonde streaks running through it. Her brown eyes where childish and she rarely ever frowned.

We where both wearing some kind of black skins that where comfortable enough to run in. I wore a black shirt with a crescent moon on it while she wore a simple white shirt with a blue button up over the top.

Both in runners we looked like personal trainers.

"Stop checking me out" she said with a laugh.

"Like I would ever do that, i'm straight remember."

"The first step is denial"

We both laughed while we walked throughout the halls and winding corridors. Looking into many different types of rooms.

Most where training, weaponry or bedrooms.

Turning another hall we saw two white doors. "If this is a kitchen, I will become a full christian right here right now"

I laughed "You already are"

"They make me preach but I do not believe."

We laughed and wen't up to the doors, pushing them open my laughing grew hysterical.

"Aurora get yourself a priest it's time to become a nun"

She walked in and started singing some song.

I didn't even for one second stop to think how I knew everything but didn't remember my past or where all of this was from.

"If this is the kitchen the dining room is close we should try and find it."

I nodded and we walked through the kitchen. Aurora picked up an apple and started to eat as we walked.

Finding a massive white room with a very long table and chairs at every spot we both came to the conclusion that it was the dining room.

A few of the others had already found their places.

"Sup everyone?" Aurora said happily as she walked down beside that table finding her spot.

"Confused and trying to find this freaking letter" A girl replied.

"Amen to that sister"

She took her seat and motioned for me to look at the place next to me. My name was right there on the chair beside hers.

Aurora muttered as she started to look for the letter that we had been told to open.

I pulled mine out from under the old school wine glass in front of me, the white envelope pretty hard to spot.

"Under your glass" I said absentmindedly.

Aurora muttered something under her breath again before picking up the letter and opening it.

I opened mine and stared at the piece of paper beginning to read.

_**Hello Alice**_

_**This letter is one of many you shall receive regarding information about where you are and what may or may not be happening. Some letters will be lies others will tell the exact truth, this letter contains the truth and some information on the the people who where chosen by others and those who where ment to be here.**_

_**You where chosen to be part of this little experiment,one of the first few hundred actually. You also chose two people to come with you, yet due to the one person per person policy you will not remember the second person you chosse. We would like to inform you that the person's you chose are in the exact same predicament.**_

I paused not sure if I wanted to read further. My brain started to turn again as I glanced at Aurora before turning back to the letter.

_**As you can guess you chose Aurora and another girl where your choices. But do not worry. Aurora was also one of the children to be chosen, also this other girl that you can't remember whicch you will soon meet. All three of you shall be reunited**_

_**Something to look forward to**_

_**Good day.**_

I turned to Aurora as she starred at her letter, folding it up quickly

"What the fuck?" She muttered.

I looked up to see everyone was here, all seats where filled except one. I looked around and saw a girl walk in.

She looked familiar, I starred at her intently.

Was she that girl.

***Unknown POV***

I took my seat and found the letter the woman's voice had told us about, under my wine glass. I opened it up carefully.

**_Hello there —-_**

**_I would like to tell you something about this person choosing person business you where told about earlier._**

**_You where ment to be here, yet two other girls chose you to come with them. Those girls alos chose each other to come along. Such a coincidence right? Yet the universe is never so lazy. _**

**_We have wiped all three of the girls (including yours) memories about each other. The other two girls remember each other but not you. _**

**_We would advise you try and find them in the chaos that is about to unravel in the next minute as you and these other two girls are very important to this cause. The clock is ticking . . . _**

**_Goodluck_**

I looked up and around at the people sitting around this ginormous table. Boys and girls that I didn't remember at all.

I saw two girls starring right at me. I felt dizzy and put my head in my hands.

But then I heard something.

The light chatter that had filled the room stopping dead. A roar.

An inhuman roar, but something that sounded so close human that it was frightening.

A crashing sound

...and then there was a hole in the far wall.

A huge eye looked through and an enormous hand ripped throughout the wall. A deranged smile on the humungous face that peered through that hole.

"Everyone, this is a titan. I suggest you run."

The females voice boomed through the space yet again.

"It eat's human's ….. and it seems to be very hungry."

Screams and chairs being pushed over. In a flash everyone was up out of their seats and running out of the room.

I couldn't panic. Concentrating I got up and ran trying to remember their names.

"Aurora, get up you idiot! run"

My head snapped around as I left the dining room. The two girls that had been starring at me where there. The blonde screaming at the brown haired girl. Soon they where running the way I was.

The crashing sound of the titan running through the rooms, crashing into walls was terrifying.

My heart beating out of my chest, my eyes where stinging with fear.

They where them.

"THIS WAY, FOLLOW ME!" I screamed as I saw the titan turn down into the corridor that these two girls and I where in.

They starred at me and we all shared some kind of look. I turned my veiw back to the place infront of me and turned the corner running into what seemed to be the girls bathroom, to small for the titan to follow.

I hid behind a corner and the two girls burst through a minute later.

The defeated rora that echoed through the hall pierced me.

The two girls stopped and looked around.

"Hello" I said walking out from behind the small wall.

The girls starred at me and the air grew thick and silent.

"Your Rebecca" The brown haired girl murmured.

I stood silently.

"Y-yes….I am"

The blonde girl walked forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Alice, thats Aurora, we need to make a move. We will discuss this later."

Both Alice and I starred at the the girl called Aurora.

"I know where we have to go."

She held up her letter. In big black ink there where five words:

**_save the two you chose_**

She turned the letter around and there was a map.

"We need to get out of here"

**Enjoy this chapter, more to come. Let me know what you think.**

**New chapter for Kuroko For Two up later today**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Three Of Three Kind's

*Alice's POV*

Aurora held up her letter. In big black ink there where five words:

save the two you chose  
>She turned the letter around and there was a map.<p>

"We need to get out of here" she said in a firm voice.

Kneeling down she unfolded the small piece of paper completely to show a huge map of different rooms, hallways and corridors.

Standing and watching I heard her mumble as she traced her finger through the different lines on the sheet of paper.

"Is she talking to herself?" I heard the girl called Rebecca ask me.

"Yeah, she does that lot"

"She's weird…"

I chuckled "Yes she is."

"I can hear you" Aurora said in a mildly annoyed tone standing up and shoving the map towards me. I pulled it out as she pointed to where we were.

"There is an exit through the other end of these toilets, comes out on the other side of the hallway we where just in."

She traced her finger through a route.

"Make it through there, 4 rights and 1 left then we should find the place we came through at the start"

Taking the map from my hands she stuffed it into her pocket and smiled.

"Good job Brat" I mocked ruffling up her hair.

"Hope you can keep up with me" Rebecca said with a laugh.

Aurora started to walk towards the door.  
>"Or you will be the one trying to keep up with us."<p>

I nodded and followed her to the hallway.

"I'll go out first" I said quickly before she touched the door.

Pushing it open quietly I looked out throughout the corridor. Clear.

"Okay lets go."

I jogged out into the hallway and heard the footsteps of the 2 girls beside me.

"If we run into the titan thingy don't split up, we have to stay together otherwise who knows what would happen."  
>Rebecca said calmly.<p>

"Okay" I mumbled back.

The hallway seemed to go on forever before Aurora broke the silence.

"Take a right here."

Turning around the corner we continued to run down the abnormally long hallway. Before long we had made it to the second right we had to take.

As soon as we turned the corner my stomach flipped and I stopped dead in my tracks.

There stood the titan lumbering down the hallway after a girl who was running with a limp, looking severely injured.

"That girl, she's have to help here"

I couldn't respond to Rebecca's words.

"There isn't any toilets right off this corridor, if we can't escape anywhere then we would have to run with her, I'm strongest here I would have to carry her."

I starred at Aurora, she was right. She did have the biggest build out of all of us but her eye's wild.

"No, that would put us in danger."

She laughed "If it will save someone I don't care. Stay here if you like or go back to the toilets."

Rebecca shook her head just like that they both started sprinting towards the titan.

I followed as well as I could the titan unaware of our presence.

The gap between the girl and us closing. But the titan was getting closer then we were. Rebecca trying to go faster, all of us panting and wheezing.

My heart beating loudly through my throat as I struggled to breathe in the suddenly little air.

Then the titan stopped and started to lean down.

*Rebecca's POV*

Her screams ripped at my ears and my insides.

It didn't seem real. The girls struggling body in the hands of what seemed like a huge human without skin.

But it defiantly was not human.

In one quick bite the girl's screams stopped, blood everywhere. Her limp body between the monsters lips.

Silence for a few seconds. None of us moving as we stood still watching the titan.

My heavy breathing filling my ears.

The titan satisfied and unaware of us turned to the left end of the corridor.

After minutes of what seemed like an eternity of silence Alice spoke up quietly

"We have to save ourselves now" Alice said tugging on Aurora as she stood there her fists clenched.

"Agreed" I whispered starting to walk.

"We only worry about us now" Aurora said and started to walk breaking into a light run without even glancing at Alice or I.

We started to run catching up to her quickly but staying slightly behind.

Taking the last left before we made it to the original hall we had come, from before being trapped by those stupid metal walls, was surprising.

"The huge door is gone?" I said quietly.

"More doors are along the side" Aurora said in a flat voice.

Putting her hand in her pocket she reached for the map.  
>A map that wasn't there.<p>

"Shit…." she murmured.

I reached in to my own pocket to see if my letter was still there.

"I don't have mine either." Alice said

"You won't be needing them."

I turned to see a woman standing in the middle of the room. Pure white hair, a black formal jacket and a matching skirt.

"Welcome….. This way."

It was the women that we heard before. Over the loud speaker.  
>Sounded like her at least.<p>

"Why should we follow you?" not able to contain myself. "For all we know it could be a trap."

In the distance I heard the roar of the titan.

The bitch smiled slightly. "I don't think you have a choice."

***  
>*Unknown POV*<p>

The sound of the choppers blade's filled my ears as i watched pair by pair walk away following my little sister.

"You follow her and you'll be sucked in" I murmured.

My 'unusual' binoculars coming in handy. If the kids in that place where left in there for much longer they wouldn't be very helpful.

"If only sister dearest knew we where also testing them"

I chuckled quietly to myself and motioned to the pilot to go towards the start of the plane.  
>Not many people knew about this huge military facility in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Sometimes called area 51 by the smart one's. But we always "sort out" those problems when they appear.

It's a job that pays well and keeps my family safe. Also a sadist like me off the streets, and my hands from strangling every last breathe out of this stupid human race.

All we can do is try out best, to speed up the evolution process.

What else can be as much fun?

***  
>Tell me if you like this story and I hope there aren't to many spelling intakes this time. Enjoy.<p> 


End file.
